1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for storing a plurality of memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic devices using a memory card have been available (e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0202956). A memory card may be stored in a case molded by resin when not used. Many cases have a holder on their inside surfaces and the holder includes a hook so that a memory card can be held in the holder.